Who Doesn't Love A Good Horror Story?
by LeIchigoChan
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive gets a letter from the queen telling him to investigate a series of murders. What he doesn't know, however, is what lies ahead of him. Memories boil up to the surface and clouds his usually clear and logical thinking. A story of betrayal, regret, and maybe some comedy.
1. Chapter 1: So it Begins

_"It is time to wake up, my lord,"_ the butler cloaked in black going by the name "Sebastian" had said, drawing back the curtains to wake up his young master.

The master of the massive manor sat up quite childishly, sleep still evident in his eyes. He was about thirteen years old, had dark hair with a sort of blue tint to it, a small frame, and deep blue eyes. Well, eye. This particular teen, who goes by the name "Ciel Phantomhive" has a pentagram etched into his right eye after having made a deal with his now demon butler. But alas, that is a story for another time.

"What's the schedule for today?" the bluenette asked after having been dressed by his butler.

"Today you will be taking a dance lesson, courtesy of-"

"Haven't I told you that I don't _need_ dance lessons?" the eyepatch-wearing teen seated before Sebastian snapped, cutting his butler off.

Sebastian, on the other hand, merely chuckled at this. "You have, my lord. However, I do believe you should look at this." The butler held a tray out to his master. Upon the tray, however, lay a letter with the Queen's seal engraved in the wax. Ciel opened the letter and began reading.

"My dear boy,

How was your Christmas? Phillips and I had a wonderful time exchanging gifts and feasting. I do hope your Christmas was lovely as well.

However, I am sorry to inform you that crime lurks once again on the streets of London. As you can see with the enclosed photographs, the killer seems to know you. I will leave it to you to sniff around town, my little guard dog. I cannot have my people living in fear for their lives every day.

Queen Victoria"

Ciel paused for a moment to look at the photos sent with the letter of the crime scenes. The victims all were killed in a similar way. Their right eye was gouged out, however, the killer seemed to have kept it judging by the fact that it wasn't at the scene of the crime. Their throats seemed to have been slit and their clothes were torn. The most unnerving thing that Ciel saw was a message written in the victim's _blood_ . _"Miss me, Phantomhive?"_ it read messily on the brick wall of the alleyway. _Clearly, he's taunting me_ Ciel mused to himself.

"Sebastian," he said. _"We're going to London."_

* * *

**A/N: Hulloh, my lovely readers! This is something I've been wanting to do for a long time so uh yeah. First fanfic and whatnot. **

**I know, this chapter is like, shorter than Alois' shorts. (Shh I know what I'm doing)**

**But yeah, I'll probably update soon maybe it depends..the next one will be longer for sure though!**

**Anyways, until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Things Seen

"_Honestly, London is so crowded_," complained a certain bluenette boy as he walked up the stairs to his London townhouse.

"Come, now, my lord," his butler replied. "We might be able to spend some _quiet time_ here." The butler's statement was proven wrong the instant he pulled the doors opened.

"_CIEL!_" a certain prince flew at the speed of light to practically squeeze the life out of the poor boy.

"Get _off!_" was his immediate reaction.

"But _Cieeeelll~!_"

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Exactly when are you two going back to India?!" Ciel yelled, seeing that Soma and Agni were still making themselves at home in his manor. _

_"Oh but Ciel, I have still not exhausted my interest in your country. I have yet to become a true British gentleman," was the prince's reply. _

_The bluenette sighed. There was no way that Soma was going to leave. Not this time. "Look," he had said, coming up with something. "I have a **special job** __that I believe only **you **can handle."_

_Soma's eyes lit up. "Really?!" _

_"Yes. I want you to guard my townhouse. Make sure that it is safe at all times." _

_"Yessir!" _

**_~End of flashback~_ **

Sebastian managed to scare the prince off of his young master who sighed. "I forgot he was even here..." he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"What brings you to London?" Soma asked, munching on some curry.

"I came to see how you were doing," Ciel lied expertly, even flashing a believable fake smile.

Soma and Agni, both, on the other hand, got teary eyed at this. "You're so nice to me!"

"Master Ciel!" Agni said. "May the goddess of Kali bless you!"

Ciel brushed this off and took a sip of his tea. He started thinking about the case at hand and which one of his associates, or enemies, might have committed the crimes. Exactly _who_ would taunt the Phantomhive lad so _openly_? Does this person want to get caught?

The bluenette boy sat in his study after the Indian prince went to sleep. "What's the plan, my lord?" his butler had asked.

"It can't be certain until we visibly see the bodies ourselves," he replied.

Sebastian smirked. "Do you mean that we have to visit him?" the butler in black asked.

"Yes, him," he said. He was not looking forward to this visit.

* * *

_"…GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

Laughter rang throughout the air of the Undertaker's Parlor, practically loud enough to wake up the dead. "How in blazes was that _funny_?! He was simply _talking to himself_!" a certain bluenette said.

"Brilliant, that was _brilliant_! I didn't expect to see such well-done Japanese stand-up in this country!" the Undertaker gasped out between laughs. "Hmhm…what was it that you wanted again, Earl?" he said, finally composing himself.

"Information on the recent killings going on in London," the young earl said, still not quite getting what was so funny about what Sebastian was saying.

The Undertaker grinned crazily. "Fu, fu, fu…I made them pretty again~" he said. "They looked horrible. Their throats were slashed and they were stabbed many times in the stomach." He looked like he was having fun explaining what damages were done. "But you know," he said, coming up behind Ciel and poking his right cheek with his long black fingernails. "Their right eye was ripped out of their socket.

"Whoever did it," he continued, "were clearly _hasty_ about it. Truly _artless_." The Undertaker started walking away from Ciel. "The only thing they had in common," he said, grabbing a jar and opened it, revealing some bone-shaped cookies, "was their dark short hair and small frame. Much like _yourself_, Earl."

The earl himself chuckled. "They're _mocking_ me."

"He, he, he, there was one early this morning~"

"That's all for now. We're going, Sebastian."

_"Yes, my lord,"_ said butler bowed and followed his master out.

* * *

The two arrived at the scene of the crime where Frederick Abberline stood; making sure that no one would be incompetent enough to pass the yellow police tape. He was looking over some papers.

Ciel took the papers from his hands and looked them over himself.

"_Hey!_ That is strictly _confidential_ police information!" Abberline protested.

"It seems as though you have no leads…" the boy replied, ignoring the detective. "Move aside, let me see the body."

"The _body_?! Wait!"

The bluenette ignored the protesting constable once again and moved the yellow tape so he could see the damages inflicted on the victims himself. He did not like relying on others to give him the correct information. This particular victim was a young boy, much like himself. His brown eyes were wide open, with his mouth opened in a scream. The damages inflicted were just as the Undertaker had described them. His right eye was ripped out, his throat slit, and there were several stab wounds on the abdomen. The only thing that makes this victim different from the others was the fact that the_ pool of blood_ was seemingly bigger than the ones in the photographs sent by the queen, and the fact that the message on the wall scrawled out in _blood_ had _changed_.

_"They'll just keep dying, Ciel" _

Said boy narrowed his eyes at this. The killer could be _anyone_ at this point. What the Phantomhive boy noticed as well was that the eye that belonged to the deceased boy before him was _lying nearby_. There was a piece of paper right next to it, which he picked up.

_"Hey, Ciel. I left this one here for you. You're probably wondering who I am, aren't you? Let's just say that we're the same." _

"_What are you doing here, Phantomhive?_" a voice demanded.

The bluenette put the paper in his pocket before turning around to face the man known as _Sir Arthur Randall_. "Well, what does it look like?" he asked, smirking. "I'm doing your job for you."

"_Scotland Yard has this case_. There's no need for _you_ to poke your nose in this." The detective informed the boy.

"_Good_," he said simply before turning to leave. "Let's go Sebastian."

The butler bowed and followed close behind his master. "What now, my lord?" he asked, knowing well that his master had something up his sleeve.

_"Well, I might just know who did it."_

* * *

**A/N: Jesus that took forever. About three hours or so.**

**But hey, this chapter was significantly longer wasn't it? Like I promised uwu**

**It's like, eleven at night. The only reason I typed up this chapter was because I got a review eheh..**

**I had MAJOR writers block at the beginning. It's like, I _knew_ what I wanted to do but I had completely no idea what to do at the beginning. So, after talking with a friend, _that_ happened.**

**But yeah, this chapter's like over 1000 words so I'm not complaining (you shouldn't either I wrote this chapter for you, reader-chan)**

**Enough of me talking, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
